The Toon King II: Flint's Pride
The Toon King II: Flint's Pride is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1998 sequel "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". Cast *Simba - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise) *Nala - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise) *Timon & Pumbaa - Jerry and Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Zazu - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Rafiki - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Baby Kiara - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Kiara - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Adult Kiara - Princess Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Young Kovu - Jack (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) *Adult Kovu - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Zira - Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Nuka - Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Young Vitani - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Adult Vitani - Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Mufasa's Ghost - King Fergus (Brave) *Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *The Butterfly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *The Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Termites - Ants (A Bug's Life) *The Topis - The young bucks (Bambi 1 & 2) *The Birds - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *The Rhinos - Rhinos (The Legend of Tarzan; 2001 - 2003) *The Outsiders - Various cartoon villainesses *The Pridelanders - Various cartoon heroines *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Animals Scenes *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 1 - He Lives in You *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 2 - Daddy's Little Princess *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 3 - The Babysitters *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 4 - Crocodiles Attack / Meet Helga *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 5 - We Are One *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 6 - The Outsiders *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 7 - My Lullaby *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 8 - Star's First Hunt *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 9 - Wildfire! *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 10 - Marco to the Rescue / At Pride Rock / Flint's Nightmare *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 12 - Flint Seeks Counsel *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 13 - Upendi *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 14 - Ambush! *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 15 - Marco's Exile / One of Us *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 16 - Star Defies Her Father *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 17 - Love Will Find A Way *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 18 - War! *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 19 - One Once Again *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride part 20 - End Credits / Love Will Find A Way (Kenny Lattimore & Heather Headley Version) Gallery Flint smiling at sam.png|Flint Lockwood as Simba. Sam sparks happy.png|Sam Sparks as Nala. Tomandjerry-hd-png-tom-and-jerry-free-png-image-png-image-612.png|Jerry & Tom as Timon & Pumbaa. Mickey-mouse27.png|Mickey Mouse as Zazu. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rafiki. Tangled-disney-princess-19817155-1280-731.jpg|Baby Rapunzel as Baby Kiara. Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Young Kiara. 86d.png|Princess Star Butterfly as Adult Kiara. Char_105671.jpg|Jack as Young Kovu. d9aex49-614e95d0-9284-44f6-81f6-b1be24d92bda.png|Marco Diaz as Adult Kovu. Fullscreen_capture_482013_44609_PM.bmp.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Zira. Bradley-uppercrust-iii-an-extremely-goofy-movie-4.07.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III as Nuka. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Darla Dimple as Young Vitani. Eris_profile.jpg|Eris as Adult Vitani. KingFurgus-Brave.png|King Fergus as Mufasa's Ghost. Chester v.png|Chester V as Scar in Simba's Nightmare. Gypsybug'slife.png|Gypsy as The Butterfly. Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg|Crocodiles as Crocodiles. Imageybib.jpg|The Young Bucks as The Topis. Nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-5981.jpg|The Seagulls as The Birds. Rhino_Herd_05-.jpg|Rhinos as Rhinos. See Also *The Toon King (1994) (Preceded) *The Toon King 1½ (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series